oriandtheblindforestfandomcom-20200222-history
Ori and the Blind Forest
Ori and the Blind Forest tells the tale of a young orphan destined for heroics, through a visually stunning Action-Platformer crafted by Moon Studios for Xbox and PC. Featuring hand-painted artwork, meticulously animated character performance, and a beautifully orchestrated score, Ori and the Blind Forest explores a deeply emotional story about love and sacrifice, and the hope that exists in us all. A platformer set in a unique fantasy environment, the game is an independent offering that some pundits have likened to My Neighbour Totoro, Princess Mononoke, and Child of Light.Pure Xbox ReviewSteam Discussion, "Games like Ori?"21 Games like Ori and the Blind ForestRock Paper Shotgun ReviewDen of Geek, "Why You Should PLay Ori and the Blind Forest" The first footage of the game was made available to the public at the 2014 E3 conference. Ori and the Blind Forest is a masterfully-crafted action-adventure platformer that combines exploratory gameplay with a heart-wrenching emotional narrative. Powered by the Unity Engine, Ori and the Blind Forest combines beautiful visuals and a cinematic score for an unforgettable experience. Blurb The forest of Nibel is dying. After a powerful storm sets a series of devastating events in motion, an unlikely hero must journey to find their courage, and confront a dark nemesis to save their home. Join Ori, the last spirit guardian, as they discover the mysteries of a decaying forest while escaping the evil clutches of Kuro, the dark owl. Play through a beautifully created environment while combating Kuro and completing in-game puzzles to help Ori save the forest of Nibel. Detailed Plot :Warning! Spoilers ahead. Prologue The story begins where all stories should... at the beginning. The peace in the forest of Nibel, which at first glance seems to be kept well in the harmonious branches of the Spirit Tree, is suddenly shattered by a breathtaking roar of thunder. A storm breaks out, covering the sun and pummeling the forest with heavy rain and lightning. Another incredible flash zooms in on the trembling Spirit Tree, particularly highlighting one specific shining leaf. A powerful gust of wind tears the stem of the beautiful leaf, and in fluid, dazzling motions the currents quickly pull it away. After a short while of watching the brilliant leaf follow the hurricane's every will, the camera pans to reveal Naru, who is sitting idly on a ledge overlooking the woods. She suddenly spies the shimmering object as it floats overhead, and she follows it through Swallow's Nest. Naru watches as the leaf makes its descent to the ground, and subsequently bursts in a gleam of light. When the bright blaze subsides, it is revealed that the leaf has completely vanished, and what remains is an adorable cat-like creature. Naru stares in awe at the sparkling form of the sleeping Spirit Guardian for a few moments, then reaches over and lifts it into the air. Naru, deeply touched, brings the tiny creature into an embrace before the scene fades away into blackness. Naru, as the Spirit Tree narrates, adopts Ori as their own, acting as the mother they never had. The scene begins with the young spirit waking up to another delightful morning in Swallow's Nest, and when the player directs them out of the cave, it is seen that Nibel is lush with vibrant trees and plants. Naru, who is outside the cave and waiting for Ori, will wave and beckon to them when they arrive. Once Ori is close enough to her, she will toss them onto her back and shake a nearby tree to collect small round fruit, which she gives to Ori for eating. Once all the fruit of that tree has been harvested, Naru marks it with an "X" and moves on. After another few brief moments of player-controlled walking, Naru points to a very plentiful tree on the opposite side of a long, watery trench. Ori and Naru work together to build a bridge across the enormous gap so they can have access to that particular specimen. Eventually, after night falls, the bridge is finally long enough to reach the fruit, which Naru and Ori spend a great deal of time devouring. Taking a large pile of fruit in their arms, Ori heads back to the cave, just as a faint roaring noise is heard in the distance. But as the player moves Ori back in the direction of the cave, the Spirit Tree calls out to his child in a miraculous and abrupt explosion of light, trying to bring them back to where they belong. Ori stares in shock at this amazing event, only to be pulled back to the safety of the cave by the fearful Naru, keeping them from the Spirit Tree's summoning cry. Following the devastating event in which Kuro stole away the Spirit Tree's light (a plot point which is not revealed until later), the forest begins to decay, literally starving of light (or lack thereof). Several fades show the change within Naru and Ori's dwelling over time, with each scene removing more of the stored food and steadily adding a more withered look to the cave. Upon the final fade, Naru is shown sleeping with Ori nestled in her arms. The Spirit Tree narrates that hope never came, just as Naru awakes and rests Ori on their bed as not to disturb them. She is briefly put into the player's control, and when they move her towards the entrance, she notices a piece of fruit on the ground. After lifting it up, she shakes her head and lets it fall before leaving the cave. Once outside, it is obvious that Nibel has been drastically altered since the last time it was shown. Where beautiful greenery and blossoms once bloomed, now only wilted plants and dry trees could be found. Even the Spirit Tree, which at better times could be seen watching protectively over Nibel, seemed to be nothing more than a crumbly silhouette amongst dusty gray clouds. Naru's search for any life or nourishment turns up nothing, as the stream had long since dried up and their fruity sustenance was extremely lacking at the moment. The few (and presumably last) little clusters of the orange fruit are far from Naru's reach, and her desperate attempts to attain them are spoiled by one hard fall. Naru returns, defeated and sad, to the cave, where Ori still rests peacefully. She once again stares down at the tiny round fruit, taking it in her hand and looking meaningfully at her adopted child. She fades away, then reappears in front of the tiny spirit, nudging the fruit towards them. Ori awakes, smiling happily at Naru, who sits down wearily on the dry cave floor. Ori lifts the fruit up, as if to offer it to their tired mother. Naru smiles and holds her hand up, politely declining the offer, just before she falls into what first appears to be sleep. Ori's smile disappears, and they turn their head thoughtfully towards the cave entrance before the shot fades to black. The scene transitions; Ori is now outside, crouching near the tree that Naru had previously failed to climb. Ori proceeds to discover that the tree is hollow, and enters it through a hole big enough only for them. After a bit of unseen climbing, Ori scoots out through another hole, coincidentally placed on the very branch the fruit was growing on. The spirit shakes down some of the fruit before leaping down themselves, then takes as many as they can in their arms and hurries back to the cave. As the player moves Ori back, hazy, semi transparent figures of Naru and the young spirit appear briefly but quickly disappear, like ghosts. These are most likely the illusions of Ori's memories, as these spiritual mirages preform exactly the same animations as earlier in the prologue (including Naru eating, Naru throwing Ori up in the air, the pair cuddling). It is also notable that, on the final stretch, Gumo's silhouetted form is briefly visible in the foreground. When Ori enters the cave, they present their prize proudly to Naru, who doesn't react at all to the prideful mews of her child. Ori, confused by Naru's silence, pushes at her in an attempt to awake her from her slumber. Naru still sleeps, and simply slumps back lifelessly at Ori's forceful shoves and piteous mewls. After crawling on top of her unmoving belly, Ori curls up, realizing at last that Naru was dead and now could only mourn the terrible loss. The devestating scene fades to black. Gameplay Ori has special Skills and abilities that can be learned along Ori's journey to save Nibel. Skills Skills can be learned from Ancestral Trees. Abilities Ori's Ability Tree can be upgraded by finding Ability Cells or absorbing Spirit Light from killing baddies. Credits Cast Aeralie Brighton ............................... Sein (Voice), Vocalist, Language Consultant Andrew Lackey ................................ Ori/Naru/Gumo (Voice), Audio Director Erik Braa .......................................... Spirit Tree (Voice) Crew Thomas Mahler ............................... Writer, Director, Game Designer Gennadiy Korol ............................... Lead Programmer, Project Manager, Technical Artist David Clark ..................................... Gameplay and Core Programmer Arie Barsky ..................................... QA Lead, Programming James Benson ................................ Lead Animation, Additional Design Michael Gagno ................................ Level Design Arthur Brussee ................................ Graphics and Frameworks Programming Maximilian Degen ............................ Concept Art, Level Art Johannes Figlhuber ......................... Lead Art, Cinematics, FX Anna Jasinski ................................... User Interface, Level Art Simon Kopp ...................................... Concept Art, Level Art Herdis Jakobson ............................... Level Art Willem Vos ........................................ Support Programming, Audio Implementation Rahel Brunold ................................... Animation Kaja Reinki ........................................ Art Support Steffen Unger .................................... 3D Character Art Gareth Coker ..................................... Composer Rachel Mellis ..................................... Ethnic Winds Tom Boyd .......................................... Oboe Alan Umstead .................................... Concertmaster Alexander Rudd ................................. Conductor Nick Spezia ........................................ Recording Engineer Jasper LeMaster ................................ Assistant Engineer Zach Lemmon .................................... Score Coordinator Steve Kempster .................................. Mixing Engineer Andrew Lackey ................................... Audio Director, Sound Designer Beau Jimenez ..................................... Sound Designer Geoffrey Garnett ................................. Sound Desinger Kristi Knupp ......................................... Sound Design and Implementation Easter Eggs An Easter egg is an intentional inside joke, hidden message, or feature in an interactive work such as a computer program, video game or DVD menu screen.Media, Easter egg (Wikipedia) So far, diligent fans of Ori and the Blind Forest have discovered 6 Easter eggs hidden throughout the game, all of which are listed here: *In the Valley of the Wind, Bashing a certain green spitter off a ledge will cause the famous Wilhelm Scream audio to play.Ori and the Blind Forest - Wilhelm Scream Easter Egg *When picking up the Life Cell in the Forlorn Ruins' secret area, Super Meat Boy can be seen amongst the foreground ice.Ori and the Blind Forest - Super Meat Boy Easter Egg *In the Sunken Glades, there is a small pool of water directly left to a Spirit Well. Underwater, there appears to be a pipe from Super Mario Bros tucked surreptitiously in the background.Ori and the Blind Forest - Super Mario Bros Easter Egg (Note: You have to clear the Ginso Tree level to see this Easter egg, as the water is poisoned otherwise). *As a shout-out to the Legend of Zelda fans, a Triforce Symbol is inconspicuously embossed on a tree trunk in the Thornfelt Swamp.Ori and the Blind Forest - Legend of Zelda Easter Egg *At the top of Sorrow Pass, we can see a Star Wars' (or Piño's Journey) spaceship flying near the Mount Horu, in the background.https://steamcommunity.com/app/261570/discussions/0/364040166666536559/ It's a very rare Easter egg. *There's a rainbow dash Easter egg.https://steamcommunity.com/app/261570/discussions/0/364040166666536559/ It's an allusion to My Little Pony. *If the player does the code "Left, Up, Right, Down, Up, Up, Up, Jump", Ori changes color. According to a podcast including Thomas Mahler, there are still some Easter eggs that fans have yet to find. Quotes :"Searching for my light... So weak and so frail... When cries were met with silence... And the last was drawn... My light revived Ori, a new age had dawned." :— The Spirit Tree about Ori in the Prologue Media Images Ginso-tree1.jpg Ginso-tree2.jpg Ginso-tree3.jpg Ginso-tree4.jpg Ginso-tree5.jpg Ginso-tree6.jpg Ginso-tree7.jpg 261570_screenshots_2015-11-11_00001.jpg 261570_screenshots_2015-11-15_00077.jpg OriAndTheBlind1080p.jpg|Creation Contest Winner (by Maggy Lisakowski) 11940713_1650795838537720_4674109644594856247_n.jpg Timeline-scene03.jpg Ori mood01.jpg Ori theGiftSketch01.jpg Ori sorrowpass01.jpg Test07.jpg Ori thornfeltSwamp sketch 02.jpg maximilian-degen-spirit-tree-07_0.jpg simon-kopp-assetsforlornruins.jpg simon-kopp-assetsginsotree.jpg simon-kopp-assetsmounthoru.jpg Fan Art Ori9.jpg Ori8.jpg|By shalizeh on DA Ori6.jpg|By eloel on DA Ori5.jpg|By eloel on DA Ori3.jpg|By BrownBair on Twitter Ori2.png Float.png Ori1.png Ori and His Friends.jpg Videos Videographic content pertaining to Ori and the Blind Forest. Official Videos either released by or include members of Moon Studios. (Content not circulated by the original developers may include- but are not limited to- panels for conventions/conferences, interviews, or keynotes.) See below for unofficial content. Ori and the Blind Forest Trailer - E3 2014 File:The Animation Process Of Ori & The Blind Forest File:Ori and the Blind Forest Ending Credits File:Ori and the Blind Forest Alternative Opening File:Ori and the Blind Forest Prototype Animation Put out the Fire! File:Ori and the Blind Forest Early Animation Concept Grab Physics File:Ori and the Bilnd Forest Early Animation Prototype File:Ori and the Blind Forest Prototype Animation Pull Ability File:Ori and the Blind Forest Watch out for spikes! File:Ori and the Blind Forest Animatic Kuro's Attack File:Ori and the Blind Forest Animatic Naru finds Ori File:Ori and the Blind Forest - Behind The Music File:Ori and the Blind Forest - Gumo Sound Effects Teaser-0 Unofficial Videos that are unaffiliated with Moon Studios. Such content was usually created/generated by fans of the game, let's players, reviewers or combinations of such. For official videos involving the original developers, see above. File:THE TREE OF LIFE Ori And The Blind Forest 1 File:THE RISING TIDE Ori And The Blind Forest 2 File:WINGED DEATH Ori And The Blind Forest 3 File:EVERYTHING'S UPSIDE DOWN! Ori And The Blind Forest 4 File:TRUE INTENTIONS REVEALED Ori And The Blind Forest 5 (END) File:NEW Ori and the Blind Forest CHEAT CODE - Change Colors! File:ORI AND THE BLIND FOREST (REACT Gaming) File:Ori and the Blind Forest by Vulajin in 44 05 - Summer Games Done Quick 2015 - Part 60-0 File:Ori and the Blind Forest by sigma in 55 35 - AGDQ2017 - Part 88 File:Ori and the Blind Forest by Grimelios, Ankamius in 53 24 - Awesome Games Done Quick 2016 - Part 29-1 See Also *Ori and the Blind Forest: Definitive Edition *Soundtrack External links *Official site *Steam Store *Xbox Store *Official Youtube Channel Reviews *Destructoid Review by Chris Carter *DigitalChumps Review by Eric Layman *Game Informer Review by Andrew Reiner *GamesRadar Review by Lucas Sullivan *GameSpot Review by Kevin VanOrd *IGN Review by Mikel Reparaz *Polygon Review by Arthur Gies References Category:Content